¿Que sucedió?
by xion0104
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió?-no quiero hablar de ello-¿Por qué?-no hay una razón en particular-pero yo quiero que me digas que sucede…si sigues sin decirme nada…por supuso que me preocupo— ¿y que con eso? Como si me importara—entonces eso significo para ti ¿no?—eres todo para mí no mal entiendas las cosas-se día fue el último en el cual vi a mi novia, luego de eso…ella desapareció sin decir nada
1. Chapter 1

-¿Qué sucedió?-no quiero hablar de ello- ¿Por qué?—no hay una razón en particular—pero yo quiero que me digas que sucede…si sigues sin decirme nada…por supuso que me preocupo— ¿y que con eso? Como si me importara—entonces eso significo para ti ¿no?—no…eres todo para mí no mal entiendas las cosas—entiendo que hayan cosas que no puedas decirme—ya te dije que te lo diría a su tiempo—¿y por qué no ahora?—porque no quiero hablar de ello ahora-¿Por qué?- no hay una razón en particular—es por eso que no puedo aceptarlo-¿Por qué debe darte una respuesta que tú puedas aceptar?-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Crees deberías decirle eso a tu novia quien está preocupada por ti?-….yo…-

RING RING RING

La ruidosa alarma de mi despertador me despertó provocando en mi un pequeño sobresalto, con pereza saque mi mano de las cobijas de mi cama, exponiéndola al frio y tomo el aparato tecnológico y apago la alarma.

-…de todas las cosas que podía soñar…-digo con rencor y tristeza

Me levanto de mi cama y me alisto para salir de casa, mira la fecha en mi calendario.

-ya han pasado casi 6 años desde que te fuiste sin decir nada-

Tomo mis cosas y me alisto para partir a la universidad, bajo a la cocina y como siempre el desayuno está listo junto mi sonriente hermano

-como siempre tan puntual ritsu

-….si….-digo con pesadez, mi hermano naturalmente nota mi humor y su samblaje cambia a uno preocupado pero aun así no pregunta el porqué de mi humor…ya debió haber notado él porque

Termino mi desayuno y me dirijo a la entrada de mi hogar, en donde soy detenida por mi hermano

-….- se ve acomplejado al no tener palabras que me animen, le sonrió, aunque de una manera un tanto forzada

-estoy bien-luego de eso salgo de casa, más seria de lo normal, creí ya haber superado aquello…llevaba meses sin soñar aquel recuerdo…llevaba meses sin recordar aquel suceso, supongo que lo recordé por el simple hecho de que hoy el día en se fue…-Haaaa-suspiro, ¿cuantos días le abre buscado? ¿Cuántos meses la abre esperado? ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Me pregunto todos los días al levántame y al irme a dormir ¿estará bien? Espero que sí.

Observo mi reflejo en una de las tantas vitrinas de una tienda, ciertamente mi apariencia ha cambiado, me veo más seria y ya casi no sonrió como antes, tengo ojeras, aunque no tan marcadas y no se ven mal, deje crecer mi cabello un poco, mi vestimenta también cambio, ya no uso los colores chillones que solía usar ni tampoco la clásica diadema que llevaba en mi cabello, ahora lo dejo caer libremente y mi vestimenta se compone principalmente de colores opacos. Llego a mi universidad luego de caminar aproximadamente 20min (escogí esta universidad por eso, no me queda lejos de casa) la rutina comenzaba…otra vez...avanzo con mi rostro completamente serio y con un aire despreocupado, la música resuena en mis audífonos, observo a unas chicas de con el mismo color de cabello que ella tenía, aun no me acostumbro a tu partida tan repentina, aunque lo niegue, ahora solo se me hace más fácil adaptarse a ese hecho y seguir con mi vida.

Camino por los pasillos de mi universidad, los cuales se encontraban decirlos ya que a esta ahora habían pocos alumnos deambulando por aquí, quito mis audífonos, pero al momento de quitármelos un melodía familiar comienza a sonar por los pasillos, sabia el origen de aquel sonido y era el salón de música de la universidad, a pasos apresurados comencé a caminar por los pasillos con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora no podía ser ella ¿verdad? Legue hasta la entrada del salón de música, debatiéndome internamente si debía entrar pero de pronto la puerta fue abierta, fue abierta por una chica de cabellos rubios que conocía como la palma de mi mano

-tiempo sin vernos…ritsu…-dijo ella cálidamente…mientras que yo….estaba paralizada y solo opte por darme media vuelta y retirarme sin mirar atrás.

CONTINUARA

Hola hola, aquí xion reportándose con nueva historia


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad…no…mejor dicho, corría por los pasillos de universidad, como si eso fuera a alejar todos mis pensamientos que tenían que ver con ella. No me percaté de que a tan solo unos pasos míos había alguien por lo cual inevitablemente choque contra aquella persona, quien resultó ser una de mis mejores amigas.

-Ritchan, sé que me amas pero tu amor duele-Dijo Yui, mientras se levantaba de piso y se sobaba la cabeza por el impacto

-HAHAHA-rei secamente-ya quisieras

-…..-Yui me miró fijamente- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Estas sonriendo pero tus ojos no dicen lo mismo-Yui siempre ha sabido detectar a la perfección los estados de ánimos de las personas, puede ser muy infantil pero siempre está allí para darte una mano.

-No nada en particular…solo digamos que un fantasma de mi pasado vino a atormentarme-Yui inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha como un infantil gesto para demostrar que esta confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada nada, olvídalo mejor vallamos a clases…no somos las mejores estudiantes como saltarnos las clases

-jajaja tienes razón

Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras clases hablábamos de temas triviales, hasta que recordé algo.

-Yui

-¿Qué?

-hoy...-Yui entendió lo que quería decir aunque no complete la frase

-Si…a partir de hoy día viviré junto con el nuevo esposo de mi madre-Dijo Yui seria, sé que la separación de sus padres le afecto mucho, pero Yui nunca demostró su dolor…siempre estaba sonriendo…hasta que caía la noche al igual que sus lágrimas-Aunque por lo poco que hemos hablado puedo decir que es un buen tipo y hasta ayer me entere de que…tiene dos hijas y a partir de hoy no solo conviviré con el, sino que también con sus hijas…Haaaa-Yui suspiro-es irónico-Yui hiso una mueca que no supe interpretar- Viviré con mis hermanastras pero no puedo vivir con mi hermana...-escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Yui, sé que lo que más le dolió de la separación de sus padres era que Ui no viviría más con ella, ese era el acuerdo del divorcio, Yui tenía que vivir con su madre y Ui tendría que vivir con su padre, ese fue el acuerdo de separación, pero ahí no acaba todo, por desgracia Yui no puede ir a visitarla cada vez que se le dé la gana, porque luego del trámite del divorcio su padre se mudó al extranjero llevándose consigo a Ui- Las ironías de la vida-Yui sonrió mientras decía esas palabras-…..Ritsu…ahora que lo pienso-Ella me miró fijamente-Ahora sé por qué estas así…tan triste-Abrí mis ojos de par en par, de verdad a Yui no se le escapa nada-Es por ella ¿No?

-Si

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Otro de esos sueños raros? No te preocupes esos son solo malos sueños no es como si ella estuviera aquí ¿no?- desvíe mi mirada a cualquier cosa con tal de ni mirar a Yui- Tiene que ser una broma, ¿estas segura de que esta aquí?-Yui sabia toda mi historia con Mugi, después de todo fuimos a la misma preparatoria, Yui estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado luego de la repentina partida de Mugi, evitando que hiciera algo estúpido, mientras yo estaba sumida en mi propia miseria, Yui tenía sus propios problemas en casa, tenía que lidiar con la separación de sus padres y el tener que ser alejada de Ui, No me di cuenta del dolor de Yui, pero aun así…Yui fue fuerte por las dos, no fue hasta unos meses más tarde, cuando finalmente Salí de mi poso de tristeza, Me di cuenta del dolor de Yui, me sentí mal por no dame cuenta antes.

Flashback

Luego de una agotador día de escuela, Yui me invito a pasar el rato en su casa, acepte la invitación, al llegar a su casa la encontré un ambiente un tanto muerto y frio, no era la misma sensación de antes, cálida y llena de vida.

-Yui ¿Dónde está Ui? Hace un buen tiempo que no le veo-Dije esas palabras para disipar la tensión y la vez para saber el paradero de Ui, a quien extrañamente no había visto en la escuela. Yui sonrió, pero su sonrisa solo estaba compuesta de tristeza.

-Ella ya no está aquí, mis padres se separaron hace un tiempo, pero el acuerdo era que cada una se fuera con uno de ellos, es decir yo con mi madre y Ui con mi padre, por desgracia ahora Ui vive en el extranjero con mi padre-Note como la voz de Yui bajaba de intensidad pero no dejaba caer sus lágrimas, se estaba esforzando por ser fuerte, soy una idiota.

Me hacer que a Yui y la envolví entre mis brazos, esa fue la primera y última vez que vi a Yui llorar de una forma tan desgarradora.

Fin flashback

Luego de eso las cosas fueron mejorando para ambas de cierta manera, dejamos atrás todo lo que nos hacía mal y pasábamos el tiempo habiendo cualquier estupidez, consideraba a Yui mi hermana al igual que a Ui, también la extrañaba.

Llegamos al salón llevándonos una desagradable sorpresa, Mugi estaba allí y como siempre era el centro de atención, cerré mis manos, manteniéndolas empuñadas para contener todas las emociones que estaba experimentado, Yui tomo mi mano como gesto para trasmitirme su apoyo, se lo agradecí y caminamos a nuestro respectivos puesto.

Durante toda la clase sentí la penetrante mirada de Mugi en mi persona, sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito pero no se la dejare tan fácil. Durante los receso Mugi se acercaba a mi intentando hablar conmigo pero afortunadamente Yui estaba allí y lo impidió, Yui era como una hermana mayor para mi aunque por su comportamiento infantil me había dudar de que si era una hermana mayor o menor.

Mugi miraba enfurecida a Yui, en cierta manera me sorprendió esa actitud de ella, se llevaba muy bien con Yui en la preparatoria ¿porque ahora le miraba tan mal?

Las clases terminaron y cada una de nosotras tomo un camino diferente

Yui PV

Había sido un día agotador con la repentina llegada de Mugi y el que a partir de hoy día tenga que vivir con nuevas personas en la casa. Mugi había cambiado, pero no en su apariencia sino en que su personalidad, se veía como una chica fría eh indiferente completamente diferente a la chica que conocí en la preparatoria y que fue novia de Ritsu.

Agotada llegue a casa para nada mas toparme con la entrada abarrotada en cajas de mudanza, se había decidido que ellos se mudarían aquí porque era una buena ubicación para vivir, solo por eso. Atravesé el pasillo con dificultada para nada mas encontrarme con dos chicas pelinegras de lo más hermosas, la que era un poco más baja que la primera me miro con timidez y la segunda con una extraña indiferencia ¿Hice algo malo? Aquellas chicas me incomodaban de una manera un tanto extraña y me producían un sentimiento que desconocía.

CONTINUARA

HOLA hola, luego de un largo tiempo si actualizar esta historia por fin me di el tiempo para pensar en ideas para esta, espero que le allá gustado el segundo capítulo, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

 **REVIEW TIME**

Fcda: Quería probar a escribir algo sobre esta pareja y darles un rumbo diferente a su relación, algo nuevo.

Chobits3: jajaja descuida las cosas pronto se aclararan

Harumi-chan nekopanda: aquí hay una continuación XD y descuida ya no me demorare tanto en actualizarla…eso espero


End file.
